Naraku's Hidden Plot
by ManuelMitsurugi
Summary: In an unseen plot to end the lives of his heroes, Naraku gains the support of Kikyou. But the only reason he needs her is because she has command over a well-known powerful human. Naraku's plan is to have everyone dead.
1. Defeat For One Victory For Another

Disclaimer: I do not have owner rights to any Inuyasha licensed characters.  
  
A bright and shining star constantly flashing its illumination over the earth's surface provided daylight. The occasional cool breezes of wind balanced out the warmth of the sun's rays, passing by with a harmonious and enjoyable whistle, and mixed together near-perfect weather. The open green sea of grass danced to one side being leaned over by the wind. The leaves that came from overhead above their mighty tree stands rustled with each pass of wind before they settled, only to move once again. The entirety of the current surroundings was a very pleasurable one to walk through, or at least it was for one person.  
  
Inuyasha, frustrated as ever, was walking through the forest grumbling in complaint. The forest or the weather did not matter to him at all. The only thing set on his mind was that he had to wait to meet up with Kagome. The well that served as a bridge across time stood next to the silver-haired half-demon. As he waited impatiently for her to come, his right foot was constantly tapping against the ground, and the feeling of anger was obvious from his facial expression. A cracking sound was sometimes heard between moments, coming from Inuyasha's clenching fists. 'If that Kagome thinks I'll be waiting this long, she's got another thing coming!' Inuyasha said in his mind.  
  
From one side of the forest that caged the well, a man was walking through the trees, crossing over their long cast shadows. It was just when Inuyasha was about to make his departure when he noticed the mysterious figure form in shadow at the edge of the forest ahead of him. The man was hidden underneath a cream-colored tunic with his sleeves conjoined as one that too hid his arms. But what really stated mystery and shot a sense of fear through Inuyasha's mind was that the man's face could not be seen. A hood that hung over his forehead, with some bit of silver hair that showed itself below the upper edge, cast a black shadow that concealed the man's face from sight. Any light from overhead would not break through what would seem as impenetrable darkness. The only portion of the man's face that could be seen, as he came up closer to the well and Inuyasha, was his lips. The small bit of fear Inuyasha injected itself into his anger to already form a hate against the man coming in his direction. "I'm going to beat your head in for looking like that!" Inuyasha growled. The other man stopped an approximate 25 feet when he heard Inuyasha's threat. The wind blew both of their baggy clothes in the same direction, and a smirk crossed the man's face. Only by examining the shape of his lips could one guess the man's thoughts, because he made virtually no other voluntary movement with his body.  
  
As Inuyasha was traversing the distance between the two with his right fist raised in the air above his shoulder, the man in tunic slid his right foot across the softness of the ground until it was at shoulder length distance with his left. Seeing the raised fist Inuyasha would attack with, the man moved both of his hands over to his left side, and pressed onto the ground with his right foot. Inuyasha thrusted outwards at the man's face, yelling, "Let's see what ugly face you hope to continue hiding!" The attack was far too simple, or at least it was for the man Inuyasha fought. Using the right foot that had a stronger force of gravity, he spun his body around in a counter-clockwise direction. Inuyasha's flying fist missed its target, and was grabbed at the wrist by both of the man's hands. The man stopped and had his back against Inuyasha, and stood his ground as he moved his hands along with the movement of Inuyasha's fist that flew over his head. Inuyasha slid over the man's back then slammed into the ground when the man pulled down on the wrist of his right arm. Inuyasha yelled loudly after the pain that gave a shock to his spine when his back collapsed against the ground, which didn't feel so soft then. The man actually spoke some words, "Never act out first in aggression," but didn't seem to let go of Inuyasha's wrist. Instead he strengthened the grip of his hands around Inuyasha's wrist by locking the second knuckles. Inuyasha was stomped over his shoulder next to the joint by the man's bare left foot. Simultaneous with the stomp attack, the man pulled Inuyasha's arm upwards by the wrist. The combined strength forced Inuyasha's arm to pop out of its socket. The man finally released his grip of the arm, but gave a final and swift kick to the ribs with the balls of his right foot that controlled the movement of his toes. Inuyasha was launched across the ground where his body continued by rolling until the grass slowed him to a stop. The man raised both arms over his chest and slid them away beneath each other's sleeves and walked away from the well, ignoring Inuyasha's screams of pain . . ." 


	2. Name Revealed, Identity Unknown

When she had made it to the other side of the well, Kagome heard the screams from a familiar voice. It took her a few minutes to climb up but she finally hopped outside of the well. To one side she saw Inuyasha moving back and forth on the ground holding the side of his ribcage where he was hit. His sounds of pain now died down to simple groans of resistance. Far ahead of her was the man who had his back facing her, only getting farther as he continued walking. Kagome, clueless as usual, wasn't sure what could have just happened.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the ground and looked up at the girl, seeing only a shadowed figure since she stood between him and the sun. Strangely to her surprise, Kagome saw a smile come to Inuyasha. When she gave him the confused look, he was growing irritated, but that tensed his body and brought back the pain from all areas where his body was hit. Kagome kneeled down besides him and asked, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Inuyasha looked at her as if she was stupid. It was obvious he was in pain. Inuyasha barked back at her, "What do you mean what's wrong!? Does it look like I'm OK!?" His eyelids pressured against each other, and his teeth gritted, trying to resist the pain as much as possible. Kagome looked at him worried before picking him up with his right arm going around her shoulders. The movement of his dislocated arm caused him to scream. "Not that arm! Not that arm!" Kagome moved over to his other side with his left arm now around her shoulders, "Sorry but you don't have to yell." Inuyasha walked along with her, trying to be gentle to not force too much painful movement in his right arm. "Yeah well you should be more careful," he said with an irritable tone.  
  
The two made it into Kaede's hut, where the old woman was brewing hot herbal tea. She turned around when hearing the rustling of the hut's door. "Ah, Kagome and Inuyasha. How ye both be?" she asked them. "I'm doing alright, but Inuyasha here--", Inuyasha's yelling cut off Kagome, "You think I'm doing OK!? My freaking arm is useless!" Kaede patted the ground besides her after Kagome let go of Inuyasha, "Come hither, Inuyasha. Let me examine you."  
  
In the meantime, the man from before was walking through the same village of Kaede's hut. With the information he was given by one of the villagers, he was making his way to her home. He walked in the same mysterious form: arms and sleeves joined together over his chest, and his hood masking his face in shadow. The flat line his lips made gave no hint to his thoughts.  
  
With a brief mumbling, Inuyasha sat down next to Kaede and removed his upper body wear using his left arm. Kaede saw three heavy bruises, two on Inuyasha's shoulder blades, and the third over his right shoulder. With a poke over the shoulder bruise, Inuyasha yelped, "What you do that for!?" Kagome was almost shocked seeing the dark body marks over Inuyasha's body. "And what about your arm?" Kaede asked when she moved Inuyasha's right arm. "I know how to fix this," she said when she popped Inuyasha's arm back into place using correct management and location, "But your bruises I can help naught. Those will leave quickly depending on your own strength." Inuyasha fell to the floor on his right side holding his arm as a means of resistance. "But from the looks of it, it seems it will take a long time for those bruises to heal."  
  
Kagome finally spoke, and asked Inuyasha, "Who did this to you? He must be a real strong demon if he did all that." Inuyasha was being filled with frustration from the thought about him being weak in comparison, but when he looked to the door, a fright overcame him. "He's come back to beat me up even more!" Inuyasha complained with a fear in his voice.  
  
The two females turned to face the door where Inuyasha was pointing and saw the mysterious man. When he saw that he got the attention from whom he wanted, he asked "May I purchase some herbal remedies?"  
  
Kaede stood up when Kagome looked wonderingly at the man, 'He looks like the one I saw walking away back at the well . . .'  
  
"Inuyasha, be more respectful," Kaede chastised. She walked to the man at the door answering his question, "Pray your forgiveness, I have not prepared any today." She began to think why the man was hiding his face, but did not bother to ask.  
  
"Hmm," the man began to walk up closer to Inuyasha, who constantly crawled backwards to keep their distance, until he backed up into a corner. The two women watched Inuyasha with interest and awe of his obvious fear. 'What a coward,' Kagome thought. Inuyasha began to calm down when he saw the man give a bow of respect. "Forgive me for what I have done back in the forest," he said, "But I had to defend myself."  
  
"Defend yourself? Defending yourself does not mean having to break my arm off!" Inuyasha barked in anger.  
  
"Aye, but it is not my fault if you attack so unprepared and unskilled as you are." The man then turned his back to Inuyasha, who was building anger but wouldn't act upon it, and started for the door. Before he exited, he meant to ask Kaede, "May you tell me your name?"  
  
Kagome, who was watching the man with curiosity and interest, gave him her name before Kaede did. When she figured that she wasn't the one being asked the question, she felt stupid, and backed up against a wall looking to the ground. "Ah . . . Thank you, Kaede . . . My name is Xean . . . Good day to you all . . ."  
  
Kagome quickly turned her head to the door hearing the rustling before it settled, but the man had already made it outside and disappeared. Her left hand balled up over her chest when she looked back out at nothing with a glazed look over her eyes, reminding herself of his name. Inuyasha and Kaede both turned to look at Kagome, both having a sense of what she could be feeling, but unsurely. Kaede said nothing, but Inuyasha was becoming jealous that made the transition into anger, with a redness overcoming his face. "You better not fall in love with someone you don't even know! You should be worrying about me and what could happen to me!"  
  
Kagome looked up, and her facial expression shifted. The glaze in her eyes was gone but her eyes narrowed inwards, and her hands went to her hips when she stood up, "Well I'm sorry if I can't protect you when it should be you protecting me!" Kaede made it back to her seating location on the ground, shaking her head as she continued brewing the tea knowing an argument between the other two would ensue. 


	3. The Girlfriend Act

The sky was dark and eerie with its black color. The stars from above, and the crescent moon, would reveal themselves on occasion through holes in the clouds. The large puffs were of an ashy gray color. They were full of evaporated water, which fell back down onto the planet in a thick torrent of rain. In the background, bolts of flashing light struck down, lighting up the area for a split second or two. Accompanying the lightning were the sounds of storm crashing. The long droplets of water rose back up into the air after striking the ground, and dispersed into gas. A heavy mist remained low and close to the ground, below the knees.  
  
A crimson river stopped beneath clawed feet. The mist, and the blood being constantly washed away by the heavy rain, overcame the smell of blood. Inuyasha stood hunching forward in exhaustion. His chest was expanding and contracting very hard, easy for anyone to notice. His right arm extended across his body to his other side; the hand was covering something over his left arm. The wound was being pressured by his right hand, blood being squeezed out for a moment, until it was prevented from further exiting his body. There were three tears of his clothes, revealing three gash marks underneath. Inuyasha was limping forward, having to drag his bleeding right leg forward after his left. "Get out of here, Kagome," he ordered for her to do, "Go back home to your own time." Kagome had mixed feelings that could be seen in her eyes. There was fear, and there was distress. Standing before her was the severely wounded dog-demon with his silver hair dancing to one side with the gusts of wind. The look on his face told her he was being dead serious. And behind him, lay on the ground the enormous head of a demon that had been slain and decapitated. Blood was protruding from the neck area of the head and body. By now the girl had been used to such gory sights, but something about Inuyasha's eyes shot fear into her heart. Despite the stern face, she had the feeling that something inside of him was being held back. The closer Inuyasha was limping to her, the more she backed away from him. Her arms stood against her chest, with her wrists pressing against each other, below her shaking head. The feelings were preventing her from watching her back, where Inuyasha was intent on making her continue. Soon, he had stopped moving, only standing to watch Kagome. "Why did you stop? What are you going to do to me, Inuyasha," Kagome asked with a new confusion swirling through her mind. Before she was planning to stop, the edge of the wall hit her lower back, and she was flipped over. The raven-black haired, young, modern girl was unexpectedly and unwillingly returning to present times; her times. Inuyasha slid his right hand from his wound to the handle of his sword, the Tetsusaiga. The weapon was drawn from its sheath and swung at a nearby tree's trunk. One clean swipe and the tree had been separated from its roots, falling in the desired direction, until it finally blocked the well entirely. "That should keep her from coming back," Inuyasha grunted to himself before leaving the place.  
  
The night had soon passed and the sun had come up over the horizon. It was morning. The birds were chirping their cheerful songs, and people were dusting the front of their homes with brooms. The same setting filled the hearts of two people with a reminder, which ultimately brought them unhappiness or regret. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were looking outside their windows to the light blue sky. The emotions were obvious when one looked to their faces. Kagome was alone in her room, but Myoga stood on Inuyasha's shoulder. "What is the problem, Lord Inuyasha," he asked, but was given no answer by the one who lowered his head with a frown. "You miss Kagome, don't you? Do you not have regret for doing what you have, my Lord," the flea demon continued asking, but still was being given no answers. Inuyasha stood up with his head hanging low, and stepped out the door of the building. "Good morning to ye, Inuyasha," Kaede greeted. The old woman was standing at the opposite end of the small path, and looked out over the vast fields before her. "It has been four days since ye have sealed the well," she reminded Inuyasha. The quiet and solemn mutt walked past Kaede without a word, heading down the halls. The path he was taking would lead him to the well, but by the saddened look over his face, one would guess he doesn't have a clue where he's headed. Kaede, with her arms folded behind her back, followed Inuyasha with her eyes until he disappeared into the forest. She then knew where he was walking to, where she expected him to.  
  
The known well was coming up closer as Inuyasha's feet continued talking one slow step after another across the open grass field encircled by the forest. Seeing his head was still in the same position, Myoga informed him, "We have arrived at the well, Lord Inuyasha." That got him to stop, but still not look up. Inuyasha's gaze was set to the ground in front of him; he was imagining Kagome's uniform shoes, beneath her high socks and legs. But that's all it was, an imagination. Myoga spoke once again, "Lord Inuyasha! The well is no longer being sealed by the tree!" That new information snapped Inuyasha back to reality. Myoga wasn't lying about the tree not being there. 'But . . . How is that possible? Who would have moved such a large thing,' Inuyasha questioned in his mind.  
  
Inuyasha could already picture Kagome coming back to him. His hopes were being fulfilled, when he saw a hand reach up over the well. "It's her! You've come back, Kagome," his shouts were full of excitement and happiness. Inuyasha continued to watch for the person to climb out the well, and to his dismay, it wasn't whom he expected. A boy, with short, brown hair, and a black boy's school uniform, stood in front of Inuyasha. But his left hand was still inside the well even as he stood. Hojo was helping someone up, and this time it was who Inuyasha hoped for. "Kagome," Inuyasha yelled in joy and jumped onto the girl with his arms enveloping her body tightly. She looked to Hojo with a guilty expression, and pushed Inuyasha off herself. The cat-like ears dropped when he was filled with apprehension, looking back and forth between Kagome and the boy he did not know of. Kagome was being held to Hojo by his left arm, "Inuyasha. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Hojo." It felt like Inuyasha's jaw had dropped all the way to the ground, and a gloomy feeling overtook him from above. 


	4. The Three Captures

That insecurity shifted into the usual frustration of his, "What!?" Inuyasha's claws were raised upwards, and shaking in resistance to himself. The fury wanted to tear both of them limb from limb, but the tiny Myoga told him otherwise, still at his shoulder, "Calm down, Lord Inuyasha." In contrast to Inuyasha's feelings, Kagome was giggling childishly as he held herself against Hojo's chest in his arms, with an innocent smile crossing through her lips. Hojo was smiling back down upon the girl. The very joy that he couldn't have was tempting Inuyasha's rage, but continued the difficult struggle of containing himself.  
  
In the trees from afar, someone was watching from up in the branches. Everyone was oblivious to the hidden being that picked up the information of the two in a relationship. The being spoke to himself, "So that is the girl's mate. I will make good use of that . . ." A smirk slanted his lips to one side, and the leaves were rustling loudly on his swift departure. Inuyasha instantly turned his head to the sounds, but saw no one. "Something wrong, Lord Inuyasha," Myoga asked. Inuyasha answered with a straightforward "No." The group headed back towards Kaede's, with Inuyasha leading in front, and Hojo ending the line. Everyone was without worries along their way. The obvious fact that Hojo was last and unwatched by the others, something very quick and silent ran across the fields to intercept him. The zippy, unseen figure caught Hojo with the mouth already being sealed over by the hand. Muffled sounds did not succeed in warning the others that he was being kidnapped.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were besides a small brook. Sango sat on a rock combing a brush through her hair, and Miroku was kneeling besides the brook's edge collecting water with a pail. The two were very quiet amongst the harmony the surrounding nature, and felt at ease. But soon enough a voice had disturbed the peace, asking, "Are you two Miroku and Sango?" Both of them naturally turned around at the call of their names, but Miroku walked up to the man, leaving the filled pail besides the edge. The mysteriously clothed man was Xean, but they did not know him. "And what if we are," Miroku questioned with something already against him. Sango was looking on between the two men, unknowing of the danger that would immediately ensue. "I have been sent to get rid of you," Xean answered with a smirk. But that smirk quickly dropped to a shapeless and emotionless form as a rope was pulled out from his right pocket.  
  
Not wanting to waste time, Xean decided to make quick action. The form of his body was moving to both of his sides in front of Miroku, easily leaving him confused. The monk was taken aback and at a loss on what to do. Instinctively, he raised his right arm across mid-air and opened the vacuum hole of his palm, aiming it for where Xean was standing. But before he could summon up his power, a loop passed right through and up his arm, and it tightened around his shoulder. Sango was watching with fear, seeing such speed she has never seen before easily take down the monk. She couldn't see Xean's enshrouded figure until after a second loop went up Miroku's left leg and tightened around the thigh's joint. Miroku was pushed to the floor, with his leg going up into the air and the right arm bent behind his back. Unable to save himself, the pulling of his limbs almost past their limit was causing him much pain and loud yells of agony from torment. Xean was now standing in front and facing Sango who could only see the shapeless lips underneath the shadow masking his face as Miroku's voice died down in the background. The panic and fright was preventing her from reacting to the swift fist coming around to the left side of her face. The knuckles came upon impact of her jaw line, forcing her head to turn the other way and her body falling in the same direction. She could feel the softness the ground had in comparison to the rock she previously sat on, before soon fading away from reality and into an unconscious state. The two were now being carried by Xean, one in each hand, as he headed into the nearby forest. 


	5. The Priestess Controls the Power

Nightfall seemed to have covered the earth, but this was only the case in some areas. One such area was the forest where Kikyou waits in. It was a bulk tree where she lay across its vertex of branches. The only sources of light amongst this dark forest were the minions she controlled, each returning with new souls. It was time for the man she expected to arrive. In the corner of her eye she saw the appearance of a shadow at the edge of the small clearing around her. Xean, now walking to the tree in the center where Kikyou awaited, reported to her, "I captured the two you wanted alive." The two unconscious bodies of both Sango and Miroku were tossed to the ground at the base of Kikyou's tree. She looked down upon them from above and answered, "I am pleased with your work. You really are the best man for the job." After hearing her opinion of commendation, Xean held a moment to bow to her. "Thank you." At the top corner of his eyes while he was bowing, Xean saw a glow of light cast over the ground in front of him. He straightened himself out with his eyes waiting to see what it was that brought this white light. It was from two soul sprites Kikyou ordered to remove the souls out from the two bodies on the ground. "I'll keep these. They'll serve as bait. Xean, I want you to take these two lifeless bodies to their friends. I'm sure they'll believe you're story since you've accomplished to get their respect that first meeting you had with them." "Yes, Kikyou," Xean agreed before picking up the dead bodies of Miroku and Sango. Kikyou was resting across the tree branches still, looking up at the two important souls she collected. A pleased smile came upon her lips before she said, "That baboon demon will be glad to hear of this," but Xean had already departed and entered the surrounding trees of the forest. 


	6. Hojo Is Lost

Inuyasha, with Myouga on his left shoulder, and Kagome made it back to Kaede who was still standing in the same place waiting. Not to her surprise she saw Kagome, "Ah Kagome it is good to see ye again." Inuyasha stopped after walking past Kaede keeping his back to the others and scoffed at what Kaede said. While Myouga was constantly trying to get Inuyasha to turn around only to no avail, Kaede spoke with Kagome, "How are ye this fine day?"  
"I'm doing very fine Kaede. Look who I brought with me today!" Kagome said joyfully when she turned around expecting Hojo to be standing behind him. But she didn't see him, and jumped in shock to know he wasn't around to be seen at all. "Hojo? Hojo where are you?" Kagome called out often thinking he may have been far away, but still he was not in view. 'Huh?' Inuyasha turned around and realized also that Hojo was nowhere to be found. Myouga made a straight face that Inuyasha didn't do so sooner.  
"Kagome are ye feeling alright?" Kaede asked.  
"Hojo! He's not here!" Kagome exclaimed with fear in her eyes. "What could have happened to him?"  
"Maybe he ran away. He's a liar Kagome! You should have never trusted him," Inuyasha said with disgust and envy. The narrowment of his brows showed the feeling of hate that came from his jealousy.  
"Who is this Hojo?" Kaede asked.  
Inuyasha scoffed once before answering. while Kagome walked in circles frantically, "Her boyfriend."  
"And ye are not jealous of him Inuyasha?"  
"Jealous!? I am not jealous! I have absolutely no reason to be jealous!" Inuyasha barked loud with such anger in his tone, but it was obvious to Kaede and Myouga that was only a mask for the truth. However they ignored it and let it go. Kaede turned to look at Kagome.  
"If he is not here, I suggest to search for him right away," she suggested.  
"Yes. I will do that right now," Kagome ran off in a sudden dash retracing their path steps.  
"Go with her, Inuyasha," Kaede ordered, "You should help her."  
"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha said before walking with his arms crossed. Myouga hopped off his shoulder and landed on Kaede's right. The two watched the other two move farther away. 


End file.
